


Siproeta Stelenes

by attaboyatticus



Category: Disco Elysium (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Short & Sweet, comparisons? idk, harry and kim my insufferable old men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:22:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29936832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/attaboyatticus/pseuds/attaboyatticus
Summary: Late nights with Dora were long, hard, and full of tears. Late nights with Kim are not.
Relationships: Harry Du Bois & Kim Kitsuragi, Harry Du Bois/Dora Ingerlund, Harry Du Bois/Kim Kitsuragi
Kudos: 25





	Siproeta Stelenes

**Author's Note:**

> [a then/now fic. inspired by some of the other kimharry fics ive read on here but their titles escape me rn :(]

DORA INGERLUND - "Harry, please... please just go to bed."

EMPATHY - She's tired. You're tired. 

RHETORIC - You're not in the right state of mind to be doing things right now, much less this. 

YOU - You close your eyes, wincing at the loud clink that setting down the bottle in your hand onto the counter makes. 

"I.. I don't fucking want to. You just want me gone. You don't want to support me."

DORA INGERLUND - "That's not true, and you know it. Look at yourself," she pleads, growing frustrated, "I'm not going to let you just suffer out here."

ELECTROCHEMISTRY - Fuck that. You don't need her. You need to self-medicate until you collapse into your shitty piss-soaked couch. 

YOU - "Okay, and?" you ask, whipping around to look at her, "You've done it before. How am I supposed to know that you haven't fucking suddenly decided that I'm-- that I'm just some sort of fucking burden on your life?"

DORA INGERLUND - "Why would I still be h--"

YOU - "NO. No, you fucking listen to me," you yell, interrupting her, "I'm a burden. I fucking know it. You're too fucking beautiful and amazing for me, and I'm just--I'm a fucking travesty, Dora."

COMPOSURE - She's shaken by your outburst. She stills, taking a deep breath and attempting to collect herself. 

DORA INGERLUND - "Fine. Fine, you're a burden. But just.. go to fucking bed, for the love of god," she begs you, looking into your eyes. "Please. Do it for me."

CONCEPTUALIZATION - There's a special kind of sadness in her eyes. 

INLAND EMPIRE - Desperation. Endless nights, just like these.

ENDURANCE - She can't keep doing this. 

INLAND EMPIRE - She really can't.

YOU - You sigh and rub your eyes, overcome with how exhausted you are.

"What--What time is it, dear?"

DORA INGERLUND - She stiffens at your use of a pet name, but answers, "It's 3:12."

ELECTROCHEMISTRY - From dusk til dawn, baby! We got this!

PHYSICAL INSTRUMENT - Your liver doesn't. Neither do your kidneys, or your lungs, or your tastebuds, or literally any part of you.

YOU - "Right." 

A moment of silence passes.

DORA INGERLUND - "So.. are you coming to bed?"

YOU - You nod and trudge towards her, and she steadies you as she guides you towards your bed. 

ENDURANCE (Failure) - You don't even bother to undress. When your head touches the pillow, you practically fall asleep immediately.

...

PERCEPTION (Hearing) - ...Sometime through the night, you awake for a brief second. 

You hear sobs from the body next to you. 

-

YOU - Your hand stings after the glass you're holding in it breaks. 

VISUAL CALCULUS - There's probably a shard or two penetrating your skin right now.

PAIN THRESHOLD - You can take it, though. 

ENCYCLOPEDIA - There's a first aid kit in the bathroom. 

SAVOIR FAIRE (Failure) - Just be super careful and--

KIM KITSURAGI - "Harry...?"

YOU - You flinch at his use of your name before turning to face him. 

KIM KITSURAGI - He's half-asleep and still in his sleepwear, but clearly worried for you. "What are you doing out here?"

ELECTROCHEMISTRY - Lie, clean up the mess, say you'll be in bed, wait for him to go back to sleep, and get back to the partyzone. 

DRAMA - No. We're going to tell him the truth. 

EMPATHY - You're under orders by your psychologist to tell your support network when you need help. 

ESPRIT DE CORPS - The lieutenant leans against the wall next to him, waiting patiently for you to cease your inner conversation. 

YOU - "I.. um, I woke up. And I was--I was gonna drink something. And stopped myself."

KIM KITSURAGI - Without a word, he turns on the light and leaves to retrieve a dust pan and hand broom, giving you the former as he kneels down to sweep up the remains of the glass you accidentally shattered. 

YOU - You settle down next to him, and with your (uninjured) hand, you lay the dustpan out and wait for him to sweep all the pieces in.

EMPATHY - You should probably apologize for the mess.

YOU - "Sorry for breaking it. And waking you up."

KIM KITSURAGI - "We can get a new one. It's fine," he assures you before you're able to go off on a longwinded apology spree. "I was awake before that, anyways."

INLAND EMPIRE - In your time of living together, you've found that Kim has just as much trouble as you do when it comes to sleeping. 

He, too, is haunted.

YOU - You nod, silent. 

KIM KITSURAGI - He carefully sweeps up the shards, making sure not to leave any that either one of you could accidentally step on in the morning. When he finishes pushing them into a neat pile, he piles them into the dustpan and stands.

YOU - You make sure to keep the shards from falling as you stand up as well and deposit them into the garbage can beneath the sink. 

ENDURANCE - Your back aches from standing all day and your body is begging to go back to sleep. You should get some rest.

KIM KITSURAGI - "Are you alright?"

YOU - You sigh. "Y-yeah. I was just.. thinking."

LOGIC - He recognizes this as the code word for 'i regret everything ive ever done and i am a bad person'.

KIM KITSURAGI - His eyes soften before he pulls you into a hug, warm and loving. 

"It's alright, Harry. You were able to stop yourself before it got bad."

PAIN THRESHOLD (Failure) - You're about to hug him back when your hand twinges.

YOU - "Shit," you mutter under your breath, "Do you think you could, um, help me with this?"

KIM KITSURAGI - He lets go of you to look at your open palm.

VISUAL CALCULUS - There's one big cut and a few smaller ones visible. When the glass broke in your hand, it fractured into larger sections first, and became smaller when it crashed against the kitchen tile. The chance of micro shards is minimal, but you should still check.

KIM KITSURAGI - He leads you to the bathroom, shutting off the kitchen lights along the way and has you sit on the toilet as he inspects your wounds.

"It doesn't look too bad. It could be worse."

HALF-LIGHT - You know how bandaging injuries goes, right?

ENCYCLOPEDIA - In order to avoid infection, an antiseptic of sorts is used to--

KIM KITSURAGI - He's holding the bottle of hydrogen peroxide already and looking at you with a playful smile.

"Surely you're still not afraid of this, right?"

HALF-LIGHT (Failure) - Alcohol plus open wound means PAIN.

YOU - You swallow. "I'm not scared. I mean, it's just a small sting.."

KIM KITSURAGI - He doesn't believe you. He sees that look in your eyes, and he sees how you shut them when he pours some of the liquid onto a cotton swab.

PAIN THRESHOLD (Failure) - Oh god it hurts. It hurts it hurts it hurts it hurts.

VOLITION - Thankfully you're able to stop yourself from making any noise beyond a low groan.

KIM KITSURAGI - He holds your hand as he applies a large bandage on your palm. When he finishes, he stands and waits for you to join him in the bedroom.

YOU - You climb into bed, grateful to still be dressed in what you consider pajamas (your underwear, socks, and a tank top, usually) and get comfy.

PHYSICAL INSTRUMENT - Your muscles scream in relief when they finally relax on your soft mattress.

KIM KITSURAGI - Your partner lays on his back, head tilted to face you. Scrutiny fills his dark eyes as he looks at you.

EMPATHY - He's worried about what just happened.

ELECTROCHEMISTRY - About what _could've_ happened if we just--

VOLITION - SHUT UP

YOU - "God.."

KIM KITSURAGI - "Hm?"

YOU - "S-sorry. It's the.." you say, half-heartedly gesturing to your head. "Y'know."

KIM KITSURAGI - He nods. "Would you like to talk about it?"

SUGGESTION - Would you?

LOGIC - It's unhealthy to bottle things up.

RHETORIC - Also, he'll only keep being worried if you just tell him you're fine and go to sleep. You have to clue him in at least a little bit on whats going on.

INTERFACING - You wish you had something to fidget with right now. Like your tie or a key. Anything, really.

YOU - You chew on the inside of your cheek, nervous and tired.

"Maybe in the morning."

KIM KITSURAGI - "Of course."

SUGGESTION - For a moment you worry that he's mad at you, but you feel him come closer. As he rests his head on your shoulder, your fears dissipate.

KIM KITSURAGI - "Just be sure to get some rest tonight, Harrier." 

YOU - You adjust so that you have your arm around him and chastely kiss his forehead. 

"Love you. G'night." 

KIM KITSURAGI - "Love you too."

INLAND EMPIRE - You sleep soundly for the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> hope yall enjoyed ! i started writing this in the middle of a depression funk and was like Lole what if i projected onto harry so hard my brain exploded. anyways Harry making progress on becoming a better man makes me melt 
> 
> have a nice day/night! thanks for reading<333


End file.
